What do I think of us?
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Character Study. Yuuri reflects on his views and his relationship with Wolfram.


_Hello dears!_

_I figured I would post this too, since it's been written for a while now. This is a Character Study, meaning it features Yuuri thinking back on events and such (the subject here being Wolfram and he). The main goal is for me to determine how I write characters, and for you to see how I write. It's mainly canon, though with headcanons mixed._

_**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram._

* * *

><p>It was not that Yuuri had any bad views on same sex couples. He wouldn't wish bad on them, and understood sometimes it happened-to fall in love with people of the same sex. However, it had been something that, like the majority of people, was supposed to happen to others. For Yuuri, he was supposed to find a girl one day and have his own family.<p>

So when he had been announced he had proposed to Wolfram? To this day, Yuuri still felt like it had been as shocking as when he had been told he would be the Maoh.

Yes, Yuuri himself had admitted Wolfram was a pretty boy-in the privacy of his mind. But people could appreciate someone's looks without it meaning anything romantic or sexual, after all.

By the time Yuuri had started digesting the fact he had proposed to another boy, and attempted to calm himself and think of something, he also accidentally accepted the duel against Wolfram. By the time he had survived and woken up, Wolfram had decided to accept the duty of Fiancé. And Yuuri hadn't known how to possibly break the engagement, and in all honesty, Yuuri thought what wrong would it do if he put the matter behind for now?

Yuuri hadn't quite expected how seriously Wolfram would take being his Fiancé, though. It had been clear at the beginning that it was a duty, but apparently, the duty involved getting angry at Yuuri whenever he so much as looked at a woman or pretty boy.

Considering at least one of Wolfram's brothers was a pretty boy in Yuuri's standards, Yuuri considered himself lucky that Wolfram hadn't fried his ass the first few days. Shinou forbid Yuuri looked at Gwendal or Gunter, or even Anissina. They were certainly beautiful, even if not as much as Wolfram or Conrad-still in Yuuri's opinion.

The only person that didn't trigger Wolfram had been Cheri, but then again, the former Maoh was a different matter.

All in all, Yuuri did regret the accidental proposal, as his poor ears suffered a lot from Wolfram's outbursts-both figuratively and literally.

But Wolfram was also a good soldier, and soon enough, a good friend. And despite everything, Yuuri didn't feel the need to try and see how to revoke the engagement. It would hurt Wolfram, of that he had been sure, and in the end, since Yuuri had not anyone in sight, it didn't matter as much.

Then Greta arrived. Yuuri loved Greta, and never regretted adopting her. He had been surprised, in a good sense, to see Wolfram acting as such a good father. When it came to Greta, they both acted as if they were already married.

In a sense, Yuuri knew Greta had brought Wolfram and he closer. If anything, Wolfram proved himself to be someone he could rely on, one of his closest friend.

Yuuri still couldn't help reacting somewhat badly to any mention of their engagement, but he had lived 15 years of his life never thinking about anything like this. Most of the time, Yuuri forgot he was actually engaged to Wolfram-when the blond didn't remind him, of course.

To this day, Yuuri still hadn't considered seriously dissolving the engagement. It had almost happened, from Wolfram trying to help him in the Waltrana and new Maoh fiasco, but in the end Wolfram had put an end to breaking their engagement.

Yuuri had only though of getting Wolfram back, however to himself he would not deny one thing. He had been relieved. Not just because Wolfram was back, but because they had gone back to what they were. Friends, and accidental Fiancés.

Yuuri didn't believe at first that Wolfram had any feelings, and for a long while he kept believing it. Even though some actions, looks and words would reply in Yuuri's mind sometimes, he denied it. But at some point, Yuuri realized his heart had hurt when he seriously thought he could lose Wolfram, and once everything settled in peace, his mind didn't have Soushou or wars to worry about. He could think a lot about his friends, and especially his Fiancé.

The first clue had been how he had started thinking of Wolfram as his _Fiancé_ in his mind, and how he had taken to calling him Wolf.

It made him wonder, and for the first time, he seriously ventured in picturing being married to Wolfram. Scarily enough-at first-it did not feel wrong at all. He had more trouble picturing couple things, but somehow, he knew Wolfram would never ask anything Yuuri couldn't give.

Would it be so bad, then?

The question had popped into his mind, and he realized the only element really holding him back was the possibility of finding someone else.

Except… Yuuri realized he liked how things were. Greta, Wolfram and himself. And worse-or better?-the idea of looking for someone else had felt… unpleasant.

_If I have to fall in love, I prefer if it's Wolfram!_

Needless to say, once he had processed the thought, Yuuri had short-circuited for a long while.

Then, finally, he had accepted it. He had already started considering Wolfram in **that** light, and deep down he knew he found Wolfram _pleasant_ under the spotlight of potential lover.

A long sigh had followed his mental revelation, then a small smile.

No, it wouldn't be bad, if he finally allowed himself to accept he had started falling in love with another boy.

It wouldn't be bad at all, if he came to love Wolfram.


End file.
